Starlight Celebration 2008/Guide
=Starlight Celebration 2008= There are 3 gift-giving games to play that reward you with festive food, furnishings and gift tokens. These gift tokens can be exchanged (see below) for festive gear, like the Dream Robe. This year's exclusive special gift is the Dream Bell +1. As with previous events the smilebringers are back with free city-to-city warps! Presents in Exchange for Destructive Behavior! Go to one of the starter areas outside the cities and smash the "Astral Boxes" to receive food items and gift token key items. West Ronfaure / East Ronfaure North Gustaberg / South Gustaberg West Sarutabaruta / East Sarutabaruta Defeat the smallest size box to receive a Bell-Themed Gift Token. Defeating other sizes gives other various christmas prizes. Which may include: Dream Robe Gateau aux Fraises Buche au Chocolat Lebkuchen House Black Pudding Candy Ring Candy Cane Roast Turkey Note- Being in a group when someone else receives a Bell-Themed Gift Token gives everyone else in the party a token as well. Lend the Moogles a Capable Adventurer's Hand! There are two games here: one involves giving gifts to NPCs, the second involves trading cards with fellow adventurers! Both games yield food items, furnishings and the gift token key items. Gift's to NPCs Talk to a Moogle to receive 4 holiday presents. The moogle will give you the names of 4 NPCs to deliver them to. (Be advised that you cant change areas while delivering) The moogles are located in the following locations: Windurst Waters (north side) (F-9) Southern San d'Oria (H-9) Bastok Mines (I-8) front of auction house Among NPCs listed are: Windurst Honoi-Gomoi Kayeel-Payeel Angelica Kenapa-Keppa San d'Oria Balasiel (F-7) Ullasa (B-6) Femitte (I-8) Chanpau (E-7) Bastok Tall Mountain(J-7) Tami (J-8) in front of the VCS Virnage(I-5) Christina (I-9) across from the moogle near the chocobo stables After delivering the presents talk the the starter Moogle again. You will receive a reward and a Snow-Themed Gift Token. Gift tokens can be traded to Moogles for prizes(see below). Exchange cards with PCs * Speak to a start moogle in one of the following locations to recieve a Cassiopeia Card: Northern San d'Oria (J-8) Windurst Woods (H-11) Bastok Markets (G-8) * Trade this card to another player of the specific sex and race as instructed by the Moogle. * That player then has to trade the card to the moogle, receiving a Perseus Card showing the name of the original person (i.e. you) and a gift. * They trade that card back to you and you trade it to the Moogle to obtain a gift and a Star-Themed Gift Token. What to do with Gift Tokens Speak to a Moogle with the gift token in your possession. The moogles are found in the following locations: Windurst Waters near exit to West Sarutabaruta Windurst Woods near exit to East Sarutabaruta Southern San d'Oria (K-9) Northern San d'Oria (D-8) Bastok Markets in front of the fountain. Snow-themed tokens will give you the following items (random): Dream Stocking Dream Coffer Dream Platter Dream Bell Black Pudding Star-themed tokens will give you the following items (random): Dream Boots +1 Dream Bell Candy_Ring Bell-themed tokens will give you the following items (random): Candy Ring Roast Turkey Buche au Chocolat Black Pudding Gateau Aux Fraises Dream Bell Dream Robe Dream Robe +1 Dream Hat Dream Bell +1 Speak to any of the above moogles with a Dream Bell, a Bell-Themed Gift Token, a Star-Themed Gift Token, and a Snow-Themed Gift Token in your inventory. You'll be given a choice to trade in all 3 tokens or a single token. Choose all 3 to get the Dream Bell +1. Note -- You receive gifts automatically when talking to one of these Moogles with a single gift token in your possession. Do not speak to these Moogles unless you want a gift! The Gift of a Child's Laughter! (Smilebringers) Play this game for Free Nation-to-Nation Teleports! *To begin, you will need a Dream Hat. These can be purchased from the moogle vendors in Port Bastok, Windurst Waters, and Northern San d'Oria if you don't already have one. *Next, talk to a Smilebringer to receive a Kiddie Present. You will obtain one present in this manner every Vana'diel day. (You must accept the present before you may receive teleport options.) *Trade the kiddie presents to children anywhere in the city while wearing your Dream Hat to increase your holiday fame. Fireworks (gained from the Dream Robe quests, or purchased at Moogle vendors) will also increase holiday fame, but to a lesser extent, thus requiring more to be traded. *If you talk to the smilebringers again, they will tell you your holiday fame level as well as give you the option to teleport directly to another city. :*You will lose an amount of holiday fame every time you use this teleport service. This fame may be replenished in the same manner as above. Did You Get Your Holiday Shopping Done? Vendor Moogles in each of the cities sell these items: Popstar (Firework) 400g Brilliant Snow (Firework) 252g Sparkling Hand (Firework) 252g Air Rider (Firework) 672g Cracker (Firework) 231g Twinkle Shower (Firework) 275g Little Comet (Firework) 275g Dream Hat 10,000g San d'Orian Tree 10,000g Bastokan Tree 10,000g Windurstian Tree 10,000g Kadomatsu 10,000g